fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Higure Tower
---- Higure Tower (Higure Tō, 日暮れ塔) is supertall habitable building or skyscrapper that was originally built in the year X547 by Takumi and Raiden Higure and was later expanded on by Raiden's son, Hachiman Higure. Originally proposed to be 1,500 feet tall, the residential "Higure Tower" in Latrato ended up becoming a behemoth; standing 1,976 feet tall and is currently the tallest structure/building in Vicenza. After being destroyed by an earthquake in X799, it was rebuilt by Shin Inari the following year; who also added a few modern features to the tower. It has recently become the only a mega tall skyscarper in the entire world. Overview Built over a vast area of roughly 65250 meter square, the Higure Tower was built by Raiden and Takumi in the memory of their mother, who drew a rough sketch of the architecture before passing away. It's construction began in X544 and was finally finished in X547; taking nearly three years to be built. It was estimated to have been built for a massive price of 200,000,000,000 and was modified by Hachiman who poured an additional 60,000,000,000 into the construction of this magnificent building. Having a total of 132 floors, it is designed for high energy efficiency and for withstanding the force of nature. It is also Bosco's tallest structure of any kind; even surpassing the Horizon Industries HQ in Vicenza. The main tower itself is connected to four other Higure buildings by an aerial bridge on the 102d floor, giving employees and visitors access to all five buildings without ever having to lay a foot outside. Hachiman working with other important members of Latrato elite pushed for the construction of a tower that would stand as inspiration to the good people of Latrato. It was also built with the help of donations from both Agua and Latrato and was a symbol of "friendship" or "brotherhood" among the citizens of two cities in Bosco. Due to his paranoid nature, Hachiman reinforced the concrete walls with five inches of steel and the windows were made from triple-bonded, laminated float glass and further reinforced by a single layer of cyrolon polycarbonate; this was specially done to make it weatherproof, highly impact proof and bullet resistant. As per history books and guides, the building has 12 "guardian" statutes; which are basically "Shi" or Imperial guardian lions; to watch over the total twelve ways in the city of Latrato and five additional guardians to watch over the five main houses in the city and finally seven more guardian lions to watch the seven railway tracks established, back then. It was open to public tours on every Sunday of the week. However, the public tours was stopped and the Higure Tower became the HQ of Higure Commodities under Shinsei's hold of the company business. After Shin's re-establishment, the tower now is enclosed by the inner layer of the glass façade and an additional floor was built. The steel-concrete composite was replaced with a much stronger and stable nano-concrete reinforced with Tungsten carbide and while the glass windows composition remains pretty much the same, few of the glass structures have been reinforced with a single sheet of carbon-nanotube graphene aggregate; including the penthouse. It has once again been open to the public on Sundays. The high-grade steel frame was also replaced with a heat treated B2 crystalline ultra-flexible steel alloy. One of the most beautiful things about the Higure Tower is its positioning; after Agua and Latrato merged into one and became Vicenza, when plotted on a map, it appeared that the Higure Tower was in the heart or the exact center of the new city. During the attack of a Hagetaka, it was revealed that there was another guardian that was never spoken of because it looked more like a gargoyle than an imperial lion. The top three floors were originally designed as Shin's home, however, they were later turned into observatory spaces and places for tourists as he moved into the Higure Manor. Trivia * It is kinda sorta inspired from the Stark Tower. ** No, not the Blue Jay thing now known as "Avenger's Building" from the MCU in Age of Ultron. * In the year X800, it took a vast amount of 565,000,000,000 to rebuild the tower. Category:Personal Residences Category:Buildings